royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Santers/Supports
Anaia Sulwell C: Anaia: …Blast. Juno: Tough luck… Anaia: What the hell-?! How long have you been standing there? Juno: Oh. I just got here. Prince Merek is in a meeting with his majesty, so I came down to practice… Anaia: As if you of all people need practice with a bow and arrow… Juno: What’s that…? Anaia: Forget about it. Juno: …Hey, you’re Prince Cas’s retainer, aren’t you? Anaia: …Yes, that would be me. We’ve only stood next to each other for ceremonies a thousand times. Juno: I knew I recognized you from somewhere… Anaia: Prince Merek’s tolerance of you is truly a testimony to his longsuffering nature. Juno: He is pretty nice, isn’t he…? Anaia: By the gods… Yes. Yes, he is. C support achieved. B: Anaia: “Tough luck!” Hah. Luck has nothing to do with it. Just incompetence. How hard can it be to stick an arrow in the damn target? Juno: Hey… Anaia: Of course… Good afternoon, Lady Juno. What brings you here? Juno: I told Prince Merek that I met you the other day and he said something really smart… He said that if you seemed frustrated with archery, then maybe I could help you with it… Are you frustrated? Anaia: You told him what now? Ah, gods, if Cas catches wind of this then I’ll never heard the end of it… Juno: What do you mean? Anaia: Why do I even try? Lady Juno, you are aware of our lieges’ little feud, right? Juno: Well, yeah, but what’s that got to do with us…? Anaia: …To be frank, I don’t rightly know. Very well. If it truly would please you to offer your services, then I would be glad for your instruction. B support achieved. '' '' A: Anaia: Lady Juno, a word? Juno: Sure. Anytime. Anaia: As my first order of business, please allow me to thank you for your tutelage. To be frank, I didn’t expect any results, but your instruction proved more useful than I had anticipated. Juno: It was my pleasure… It was kind of fun, actually… I like having a pupil. Anaia: Your advice hasn’t failed me so far… which brings me to the second matter. … Juno: …What’s the second matter? Anaia: Right… You… You and Prince Merek are close, are you not? Juno: You could say that… I am his retainer… That’s what retainers do… Anaia: There’s nobody here except for us. You may speak the truth. You’re closer than most would expect from a retainer and her liege. Juno: I don’t know what you mean… Anaia: …By Alseid, I sincerely can’t tell if you’re playing dumb or not. No matter. Lady Juno, what would you say to someone who… cared for someone else? Someone who cared for another, more than… what is… proper. Juno: Huh? Anaia: Don’t think about it too hard; you might hurt yourself. Just… what comes to mind? Juno: …Well… I don’t see what’s wrong with caring about someone. I’d say to just let it happen, and see where it goes. I mean, that’s what I did… Anaia: Is it now… A support achieved. Category:Support Conversations